Conventionally, there has been known a relay including a contact spring and a fixed contact plate (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-242753). In the relay, a tip of the contact spring is divided into two parts, and twin contacts are provided on the divided two parts, respectively. A single contact is provided on a base end of the contact spring. Fixed contacts are provided on positions on the fixed contact plate opposite to the twin contacts and the single contact, respectively.
Moreover, there has been conventionally known a relay that can mount either twin contacts or a single contact on a fixed contact piece and a movable contact piece (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-149748).